Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons that emit light.
These diodes are incorporated into displays that include a matrix of pixels and transistors that drive the OLEDs connected to storage capacitors. The transistors typically include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
When gate electrodes do not overlap each other, parasitic capacitance generated between a data line and a driving gate electrode may not be shielded in a high-resolution and low-mask configuration, thereby degrading image quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.